Have You Ever Wondered?
by VampireRiddler
Summary: Have You Ever Wondered What Ninja do In their freetime? well this reported did and cheak out wat she found out! KakaOC
1. Chapter 1

**Well Remeber to R&R don't skip the story!**

**Chap 1:** What the news paper says

* * *

Have you ever wondered what ninja do in their free time? Have you ever thought that they could actually be like normal people and go out for the hell of it? Have you ever thought that had no social life and just worked on missions and then sat at home alone then trained? Well I am a reporter for the '**Ninja News Weekly**'. Well you may be thinking that I have no right prying into peoples life… well I do and I love what I do. I am also a ninja, so really I have two jobs! Cool huh? Most of you reading this think. "Well ante she all high and mighty!" Well no I'm not really, this article means a lot to me and the ninjas. We want to get through your fat skulls that we are normal people too, it is just we can do little fancy tricks that save your ass's . Ha-ha! Well it is true… well I interviewed several; people to see what they did and well that turned out flat! Ha-ha!Rubes back of head well I am actually someone who tries everything and anything to get answers and will stop at nothing to get them. My name by now you all are wondering is Crow Shadows… weird I know but it is my name and you can't complain! So HA! Dose little pose Well this will also be on TV so read it and then see what they do!

I may seem a little persuasive… just a tad…. Um well rubes back of head again well let me see I got to hang out with… um Kakashi Hatake, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto… you all know him! Um and several more… Well um not exactly in that order! Ha-ha… um well I guess u all can just watch it on TV so… this article is pointless… I guess… kinda… yeah! Well this is all I'll write then! Well watch it at 5:30… and 7:45!

END

"Hey Kakashi! Hurry up with those drinks! The football game is on any minuet!" Asuma shouted from Kakashi's couch.

"I all ready told you… we're going to watch the news! Now here is that drink," Kakashi responded, practically throwing the drink at Asuma.

"What the news? The first kickoff is tonight! You said we were going to watch it!" Asuma shouted whining as all men do love football to much… for their own good!

"You remember that girl I hung out with for all most… two weeks," Kakashi slouched down in his couch and opened the beer bottle.

"Yeah… she was really cool and had some sweet moves and was really hot!" Asuma replied with putting his feet on Kakashi coffee table

"You have bad grammar… you didn't invite anyone else did you?" Kakashi asked curiously hoping that it was no.

"Well a few…"

"How many is a few?" Kakashi asked getting a little mad that he had invited some people without his permission as he always did though.

"Um… I'll name them… Sakura, Naruto too…"

"That all?"

"No, Hinata is coming with Naruto, and Neji too, along with Shikamaru, Ino and, Chouji, Anko is coming too, um… and Iruka too, some more left, just a few," Asuma notice Kakashi getting a little ticked at him, just a tad. "Kiba, Shino, Kurenai! Um.. and Tenten! That is it Kakashi!" Asuma smiled, hoping that Kakashi wouldn't be mad.

"Well then.." Asuma sighed as Kakashi seemed… happy? "Your getting all their drinks then," Kakashi said smirking.

**A Few hours later!**

"Asuma when did you say that they should come here?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the time the program had been delayed until 10:35 and it was all ready 10:00.

"Well I told them it was at 10:35… so they should be here about now?"

With that cue the doorbell rang. Kakashi motioned to Asuma to get it. Kakashi was about to start drinking out the noise that was to come with all the people. The flood of people came in… all 12. Kakashi went and got chairs for everyone. On the crouch was Hinata in Naruto's lap half asleep and Naruto just talking away to Sakura who sat next to Ino who some how some extra people got flooded in sat in some guys lap flirting. A chair next to the couch was Iruka, on the opposite side of the couch in another chair was Tenten squeezed with Neji next to her. Sitting below the couch on the floor was Chouji with Shino to his right and Kiba and Akamaru to his left. Asuma stood behind the couch with a beer in his hand. Kakashi was lying on the floor with Anko next to him Shikamaru sitting next to them about 2 feet away. Asuma ran back and forth to the kitchen a lot before the program started. Everyone hushed as the TV blaired.


	2. Chapter 2

The TV blared as the news caster came on announcing the exciting new reporter came on the screen.

"**Good afternoon to everyone watching me" she smiled her face lighting up as she watched the cameral. She was soft spoken so the air moved her mic closer to her. She smiled as she blushed looking down at her paper "Recently I hung out with a few ninja in The leaf village" She smiled again "I was filmed while I was there, so this is my time with Naruto, the first person I stayed with… for a whole 4 hours." She turned to the screen so did the camera.**

Naruto seemed excited as he came on the screen "That's me!" he looked at Hinata "That's me Hinata!"

She nodded "Yes" she smiled softly.

_The news caster and Naruto were in Naruto's favorite place the Raman stand. _

_"Um, Naruto what is your ambitions for the future?" The news caster asked_

_"I want to be the next Hokage!" he smiled punching the air with his fist "and hopefully get married to Hinata" he smiled blushing as he said it softly._

Naruto blushed as everyone in the room awed. Most of the guys kicked his foot and laughed

"I bet most of you said the same thing!" he growled and sat up straight.

Kakashi messed his hair up "awe the stupid kid is growing up" he laughed and clasped him on the back.

_The news caster had moved past severely questions and that was it for Naruto's interview._

**The news caster appeared back on the screen "well… we have moved past most of the interviews! Now its to the person who I had stayed a week with Kakashi Hatake." Her face was lit up when she said that The camera turn to the screen.**

Everyone laughed as they watched her expressions "Kakashi I think she has a crush on you" they laughed and joked around

_The camera showed the news caster walking up to Kakashi apartment she knocked and waited as Kakashi opened the door._

_"Yes, what would you like" Kakashi asked looking down at her._

_"Hello I'm Crow Shadows I'm a news reporter," She gestured to the cameras "and I'm interviewing ninja's…My flight out doesn't come for a week though" she sighed and looked up at him as he lead her inside._

_"You're an adult don't complain its not very becoming of you" Kakashi monotone told her as he grabbed her suit case and set it on the floor behind the couch "My girlfriend gets pissed off easily so stay of her way" he told her._

_Crow nodded "Ok" she smiled "um… would you like to start with the questions and get that over, so that the camera's leave?" she asked politely, her voice growing softer._

_"You talk very quietly" he said tipping her chin up. "When you talk to people look at them."_

_Crow had flinched away from his hand. "Yes, of coarse" she nodded and took out a sheet of paper and started asking him the same questions as everyone else. The big camera's left and the screen when black then a new picture came on it was of a boy with messed up purple blond blue hair "Hello world! I'm Scot! Here's the real interview" he smiled as the camera turned back to the two sitting on the couch._

_Kakashi was laughing "you seriously told them that everyone's questions were the same?" he laughed again._

_ The laid back girl was giggling "yes, and they believed me!" she smiled at him "would you like the new questions?" She asked._

_The copy ninja nodded "Yes." He smiled _

_"Ok, what's your hobby outside of everyone watching?"_

_"Reading still" he smiled at her "that's not gunna change"_

_She smiled "ok what's your biggest fear?"_

_"Well… loosening everyone I guess…" he looked at her for a second and the camera angel changed and looked at Crow. "Miss. Shadows I have a few questions for you!" _

_She blushed "no! Scot! Don't tape this!" she yelled covering her face like a child._

_"What's your fear Miss. Shadows?" Kakashi asked pulling her hands away from her face._

_She paused "being raped again" she shrugged her shoulders._

Everyone in the room gasped "She was raped?" Anoko asked looking at Kakashi

"Shut up and listen" he criticized.

_"When were you raped?" he asked considered._

_"Everyday for the last…16 years" she said watching him._

_"Abuse?"_

_"yeah, daddy wanted another little boy"_

_"Ok…. What's Miss. Shadows hobby?"_

_"Making ridicules footage that is never gunna get played, and putting it up by myself" she smiled maliciously._

_Kakashi laughed "your not a very nice person" he laughed again_

_"No, no I'm not"_

_They both laughed._

_The rest of the footage was of them talking like they had known each other for years!_

**"That concludes our special for today!" she smiled "One thing noone knows about Kakashi is, that he's REALLY hott under his mask" she stuck her toung out. "I said I'd give you an inside to the life of ninja's…. but their just like normal people!" She smiled "Now that's it for the news today" **

Everyone looked at Kakashi "she said you were hot" Naruto said scowling.

Kakashi shrugged "she's my godchild" he smiled "Her parents died and they were friends of mine" He nodded and watched as their expressions changed "they died when she was 18."

"Did you know she was getting abused?" Shikamaru asked looking at him.

"No, her father always said he never wanted a girl, I didn't think he'd take as far as to screw with her" he shrugged.

Asuma changed it to Sunday night football, everyone changed back to their rowdy selves as the phone rang.

Kakashi ran and got it "Hello?"

"Kakashi Hatake?" the person on the other line asked

"Yes this is he" he said

"Would you come down to the hospital, Crow had a cardiac arrest, we need you to sign consent forms so we can fix it."

Kakashi ran out of the room, and out the door. Everyone watched as he ran

"what happened?" Naruto asked looking at the door.


End file.
